SkyClan
by EfinityFabala
Summary: I have my own idea as to how SkyClan began. It has been two season-cycles since the Clans formed. The code is a touchy subject, everyone is still settling in. What happens when a ShadowClan cat named Skyfeather tries to shake things up?


"From this day forward, until he has received his warrior name, this apprentice shall be called Foxpaw," meowed Shadowstar, her green eyes sweeping the crowd.

"Since the naming of Twigclaw, I am left without an apprentice, and I have decided to take on Foxpaw as my own apprentice. Therefore, I will be Foxpaw's mentor," announced Shadowstar.

Heronpaw purred when she saw Foxpaw swelling up with pride. He was the apprentice of the Clan leader herself! Foxpaw's mother was Cherrynose, the Clan deputy, so he had special privileges. Shadowstar hadn't mentored any cat since the young warrior, Twigclaw. Heronpaw nearly envied them both, but she was content with her mentor, Cedarfur.

Heronpaw had lived in a clan for all her life, but the elders spoke of a time when the forest was a wild place, untamed and borderless. Shadowstar had split the territories with the three other leaders and created the four clans.

The sky was pale orange, fading into a dusky gray moonrise to the east. Heronpaw breathed in the clean newleaf air as a breeze tickled her face fur. Leaf-bare was finally over and the Clan could start anew. New kits were being born in the nursery, promising ShadowClan with a strong future. Feeling refreshed, Heronpaw padded up to Foxpaw and licked him on the ear, calling his new name.

"Foxpaw! Foxpaw!" Soon the other ShadowClan cats joined in. Cherrynose chanted the loudest of all.

"Heronpaw," called Heronpaw's mentor, Cedarfur. He was Cherrynose's littermate. He sat apart from the group, behind the Stonepile. The Stonepile was where Shadowstar announced everything and held Clan meetings and ceremonies like this one.

Heronpaw padded over to stand beside him, paws bouncy after the lighthearted ceremony. New apprentices were always good for the Clan. Heronpaw herself had only been apprenticed a moon ago.

"Hello, Cedarfur," Heronpaw meowed, dipping her head respectfully. Cedarfur nodded in return. His deep green eyes were narrowed and he sat with great dignity. Heronpaw often felt like a foolish kit when she spoke with him. But, Cedarfur was a good mentor, patient and subtly complementary when the time was right. Heronpaw appreciated the fact that he didn't praise her constantly, for then how could she know when she had truly done something well?

Cedarfur's ears were pricked and his whiskers twitched thoughtfully.

"I want you to join Twigclaw and Tanglepaw and I on the evening patrol," he explained, flicking his tail towards the brown warrior and his apprentice. They had picked from the remaining fresh-kill as cats settled into some early evening lounging. They lazily shared tongues as the excitement from the ceremony died down and the sun cast long shadows in the clearing.

Tanglepaw was a good three moons older than Heronpaw, and much bigger. She didn't like him much, and sensed that he detested her, as well. But, Heronpaw only shrugged and dipped her head again.

"Of course," she sighed, trying not to sound exasperated. Still, the irritable twitching of her tailtip must have alerted Cedarfur that she was unhappy with this arrangement. He eyed her but said nothing more.

Heronpaw spotted Tanglepaw and Moonpaw sharing tongues near the apprentice's den. They had finished a pair of plump mice and had pushed the remains aside. As she padded toward them, Moonpaw raised her tail in greeting, eyes bright. Heronpaw nodded at the silver she-cat and turned to Tanglepaw. She tried to sound happy to see him.

"Hi, Tanglepaw. We're going on the evening patrol together." She trailed off when she saw Tanglepaw's blank expression, like he didn't even recognize her. "Er, I'm Heronpaw. We've been denmates for a moon-"

"I know who you are," he spat, snorting indignantly, turning his back to talk to Moonpaw. Moonpaw was an advanced apprentice who was bound to become a warrior soon. As Tanglepaw whipped around his tail skimmed her nose, making it tickle uncomfortably.

Heronpaw's neck fur bristled and resentful words swirled around in her mouth. Well if you're so smart, why'd you stare at me like a mouse-brained Twoleg kit? Fox-breathed know-it-all! Shaking her head with frustration, Heronpaw whipped around and came face-to-face with the newly named Foxpaw.

"Hi!" he said, eyes glimmering with excitement. Heronpaw couldn't help purring with satisfaction. At least Foxpaw wanted to talk to her.

"Hi. Congratulations on your naming ceremony," she murmured warmly. A deep purr rumbled in the red tom's chest. His chin was held high with pride. Shadowstar padded up to the two apprentices. Heronpaw quickly bowed her head as a sign of deep respect for the Clan leader. Foxpaw only stared up at Shadowstar, eyes bright and unblinking. His mentor looked down on him with a flicker of displeasure in her green eyes. Heronpaw winced and kept her ears low. Foxpaw had a lot to learn.

"Why don't you two get some rest? I'm sure the elders and queens have already been fed," Shadowstar suggested.

"I'm going on the evening patrol with Cedarfur," Heronpaw explained quietly. Shadowstar blinked to show her approval and strode away to talk with Cherrynose and Skunktail, one of the nursing queens. Her kits were Blackkit, Ashkit, and Geckokit. Heronpaw enjoyed playing with the little furballs. Visiting the nursery reminded her of her kithood, and it felt like a sanctuary all over again.

But, escaping from her duties to play with the kits always resulted in searching for ticks in the elders fur as an extra chore. Cedarfur would poke his head into the nursery and suggest that Heronpaw make herself useful and go search the elders' fur for ticks. He would insist that it would make them very happy and Heronpaw would be using her time much more "wisely." Heronpaw hated the smell of mouse bile, which she had to rub on to get the ticks to fall off. Roundface had plenty of ticks, but Breezefur had more than all the rest of them combined. Heronpaw and the other apprentices thought he should be renamed Tickfur.

* * *

Heronpaw bounded out of ShadowClan camp and into the dense pine forest. She waited for the rest of the patrol, crouching in the shadow of one of the trees. A coating of pine needles fell from the lower branches and covered her fur. Shaking them off irritably, Heronpaw rose and pricked her ears. She could detect a mouse burrowing under one of the roots nearby. Dropping into a hunter's crouch, Heronpaw stood perfectly still. She could taste the juicy aroma of the mouse.

Creeping forward, Heronpaw sprang under the low branches and caught the mouse perfectly in her claws. Finishing it off, she dragged the plump fresh-kill out into the clearing to eat.

"Catch something, Heronpaw?" Tanglepaw meowed mockingly. Heronpaw whipped around to see him emerging with the two warriors. Twigclaw shot his apprentice a warning glare.

"There's no need to be harsh, Tanglepaw. Heronpaw is allowed to eat on patrol." Tanglepaw's tail flicked in annoyance but he said no more. Heronpaw was left to finish her mouse in peace as the three cats wandered a little farther ahead. She buried the remains and bounded in the direction of the patrol. They hadn't gone far, and were stopping to taste the air by a small boulder. Tanglepaw had slunk off in pursuit of a small scuffling in the underbrush not far off. Heronpaw pricked her ears when she heard Cedarfur explaining the plan to Twigclaw.

"We'll head toward Carrionplace, then wrap around toward the ThunderClan border in a wide arc. We should be back by moonrise." Cedarfur's voice rumbled deep inside his chest, his dark ginger tail sweeping the grass. Twigclaw nodded and called out to Tanglepaw, who had lost his mouse. Heronpaw bit back a scornful remark, but Tanglepaw caught the satisfied expression on her face because of his defeat.

"Don't start thinking you're better than me because of a stupid mouse. I could still beat you at fighting any day," he growled.

Heronpaw met his challenging stare evenly and held his gaze until the tabby apprentice looked away and padded off after Twigclaw. Heronpaw snorted, trying not to let Tanglepaw's attitude ruin her day. The evening sun was beginning to sink, covered by wisps of gray cloud.

"Storm's coming," noted Twigclaw as Heronpaw hurried up to Cedarfur's side. Not to be outdone, Tanglepaw pushed in between Cedarfur and Twigclaw and soon the four cats were padding along in a straight line.

"Enough of this nonsense," Cedarfur growled, halting beside a tall white birch. "Heronpaw, Tanglepaw, walk behind us quietly."

Heronpaw obeyed, ears pressed to the top of her head. Tanglepaw looked indignant, but he dropped behind the two warriors and fell in beside Heronpaw. Heronpaw glanced at him as a peace gesture but Tanglepaw ignored her, staring at his paws. Twigclaw hadn't said anything, but Heronpaw could tell by the twitching of his ears that he was uncomfortable. Twigclaw was a fairly new warrior and was unused to Cedarfur's strict ways of mentoring.

"Come on, then," insisted Twigclaw with a shake of his fur. The two warriors picked up the pace and Heronpaw and Tanglepaw had to run to keep up. Tanglepaw's nose shoved in front of Heronpaw's. Narrowing her eyes, Heronpaw refused to be dismissed by this insolent apprentice. She matched his pawsteps and the two cleared a fallen tree in perfect unison. Heronpaw's head was low, her ears back, eyes fastened on the waving tails of Cedarfur and Twigclaw. Tanglepaw's eyes seemed to be fixed on a different goal.

Letting out a screech of determination, Tanglepaw launched himself at a pine tree and landed perfectly on a low branch. Heronpaw followed his gaze and spotted a roosting brown sparrow. Tanglepaw's haunches wriggled purposefully and he swiftly clawed up toward the sparrow. One of his feet slipped, and Heronpaw caught her breath.

"Tanglepaw, you get down here!" Twigclaw hissed up at his apprentice. Tanglepaw paid him no mind. He insisted on catching that bird. But Twigclaw's words had not gone unheard. Tanglepaw's ears pricked, and he seemed to be encouraged by the sound of his mentor's voice. Heronpaw grew fidgety as she watched Tanglepaw leaping from branch to branch, sometimes barely getting a good hold before he sprang again.

"Watch out!" she couldn't help calling. Her voice came out as a hoarse whisper, and only then did Heronpaw realize how worried she was for the pig-headed apprentice.

"Tanglepaw!" Twigclaw repeated, tensing his shoulders.

"No." Cedarfur blocked the younger warrior's leap with his thick tail. "Let Tanglepaw get his prize, then we can go."

"This is a big waste of time! I'm going to fetch him." When Twigclaw saw the disbelieving glance Cedarfur was giving him, he mewed, "Just, go on and we'll catch up. I won't be long."

Twigclaw began to climb the tree. Heronpaw was quivering with fear as she watched the two cats tediously make their way from branch to branch. Tanglepaw had nearly reached the bird and was reaching out with one paw. His grip on the trunk had loosened as he struggled to get to the sparrow.

"No," Heronpaw whispered. If Tanglepaw fell, there was no way Twigclaw could reach him in time. Heronpaw frantically looked around for some solution-some way to help the apprentice. Suddenly, the sparrow's beady eyes shot open and it let out a scream of alarm. Startled, Tanglepaw fell forward in one last, desperate attempt to latch onto the sparrow with his claws. The apprenticed lunged again as his prey fluttered away and let go of the trunk.

Scrambling to get a grip on the branch, Tanglepaw flailed and cried out for help. Twigclaw hurried to reach his apprentice, but he was far below. Tanglepaw fell down a few fox-lengths before snagging his claws on one of the lower branches. Heronpaw let out her breath and kept her eyes fixed on Tanglepaw as he dangled from the branch. But Tanglepaw's claws slipped and he plummeted down towards the forest floor.

"No!" cried Heronpaw, giving one massive leap. She balanced on a low branch and caught Tanglepaw by the scruff as he fell past. Twigclaw's voice sounded from above. He was cheering. Heronpaw desperately clung on with both front paws and pulled her back legs up onto the branch. Tanglepaw was deadweight.

"Heronpaw!" Cedarfur growled from below. "What are you doing up there?" He sounded angry, and Heronpaw cringed. Tanglepaw's fur was still stuffed into her mouth. Then he became weightless. Twigclaw had reached them and had taken Tanglepaw from Heronpaw's jaws.

"I got him," he mumbled through a mouthful of Tanglepaw's pelt. Heronpaw nodded a solemn thank you and picked her way down to the forest floor. Cedarfur was bristling all over. Heronpaw kept her ears and tail low as she approached her mentor. She went to sit quietly beside him as Twigclaw set Tanglepaw down and checked him over, nosing him from ears to tailtip.

Cedarfur's eyes were wild with rage. His red fur was fluffed out and he looked as big as a fox. Heronpaw hung her head.

"What were you thinking? You and Tanglepaw could have died!" Cedarfur's ears were flat against his head, his tail lashing back and forth. Heronpaw looked up, her eyes big with shock at Cedarfur's frankness.

"I had to do something!" Heronpaw insisted.

"Please don't blame her, Cedarfur." Twigclaw dipped his head to the older warrior.

"Is Tanglepaw alright?" Heronpaw wanted to know.

"There doesn't seem to be anything physically wrong with him. I think he's in shock," Twigclaw guessed. Tanglepaw moaned feebly and twitched his paw. He did not move from where Twigclaw had left him.

"Why don't you fetch Pebbleheart?" Cedarfur told Heronpaw. The anger had left his voice, but Heronpaw knew more than to suppose he had forgiven her. She dipped her head and pelted off through the trees, ears flat.

"Pebbleheart!" Heronpaw wailed, bursting into camp. The medicine cat padded out of his den with a mouthful of watermint. He dropped it and ran up to Heronpaw.

"What's wrong?" he asked urgently.

"Tanglepaw fell off of a tree. Twigclaw and I saved him, but he won't get up!" Heronpaw explained.

"He must be in shock," Pebbleheart said, turning away before Heronpaw could say anything else. He disappeared into his den and came back out with some cobwebs and poppy seeds. "Lead the way," he ordered through the mouthful. Heronpaw nodded, turned on her heel, and raced back out through the entrance tunnel.


End file.
